Can't Get Enough of You
by Shadowstar556
Summary: Jeff is a transfer student from Telk High School. No one knows why he transferred, but Nick is intent on finding out. He never expected to get close to the new kid, or be the one person Jeff depended on, but now he's having feelings he's never felt before


**A/N: Didn't I tel you that I was a Neff fan? If you saw my . com page you would know. Lol. Well, I am! They're just too awesome to ignore, and I looked and realized there aren't enough Neff stories on here. Even though they **_**do **_**take up most of the Jeff and Nick pairing stories, I just thought the world needs more Neff! :D  
>I was reading <strong>_**'Best Friends' **_**by BeccaJamieThomas93 and I suddenly got this idea. No, I didn't copy any of her chapter ideas, but I just thought it up while reading. Check out her story if you haven't already, it's great!  
>This takes place in high school when most of the boys are freshman. In Dalton's second semester. Here's a list of who's who:<br>****Freshman:**** Nick, Jeff, Blaine  
><strong>**Sophomore:**** Wes, David, Thad, Flint  
><strong>**Junior:**** Sean, Rye  
><strong>**Senior:**** Cole, Luke, Tyce  
>I know I didn't name them all, but I decided to name the few that I will use. All of the characters listed are Warblers, by the way,<br>DISCLAIMER I don't own Glee or its characters, I do, on the subject, own the characters Luke, Tyce, Sean, Cole, and Rye.  
>Enjoy! This is my first Neff story. *crosses fingers*<strong>

Nick Duval always thought he was a bit too nosy for his own good, but he never thought that being nosy would be in handy with a certain person...

**.::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::.**

"Wes, I told you, we don't steal the head Warbler's gavel! Even if you want to throw it at Mr. Helton!" Nick jumped up to grab the wooden gavel out of Wes's hands.

"I don't see why I can't simply hit Helton on the head _very lightly _with this small wooden gavel. It won't hurt him that much, just a _little _bit."

"It's made out of a chopped down tree; It'll hurt!" Nick walked into his fourth hour AP History class.

As soon as Nick sat down Mr. Helton appeared in the doorway with a boy in tow. Mr. Helton has the least amount of hair that could be on someone. He was fully bald. His eyes seemed to peer into your soul, which was creepy if you were new. He always seemed to have khakis on with collared shirts, which added to the old man look, as Wes would always say. The boy behind Mr. Helton had blonde hair with bangs that fell in his eyes, there was a tinge of brown as well. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown. He was tall, definitely taller than Nick. His eyes were cast down to the floor, ignoring everyone else's stares that were on him. Whispers were heard all around the room. The usual 'who's the new kid?' discussions.

"Class, quiet." at the two words silence was heard. "I'd like you all to welcome Dalton's new student, Jeff Sterling."

Jeff looked up slightly at us. His eyes showed a feeling of shyness that I had seen in only a few people that had transferred to Dalton. He bit his lip and cast his eyes downwards again.

"Jeff, do you have anything to say to the class?" Mr. Helton's dry voice echoed around the room.

The blonde shook his head and he said a very quiet "No, sir."

"Good. You can take the seat next to Mr. Duval over there." the old teacher pointed to the seat at Nick's right.

Jeff walked over to the desk and set all of his books down and sat. He kept his head down as he started taking down the notes the teacher was barking out.

Nick looked at the new kid closely. He had bags under his eyes, probably from all of the stress from transferring, and he seemed to try to be sinking down into his seat as much as possible. Nick leaned to his right and whispered, "Welcome to Dalton. Don't worry, you'll like it here." Jeff took a quick look at Nick and the brunette saw confusion was filled in his eyes, he went back to writing his notes, but Nick thought he had heard a soft "thanks".

Throughout the entire lesson Jeff hadn't spoken a word, or had raised his hand for any of the questions that were asked. He always kept his head at the certain level of looking down. Nick had been casting side glances to the boy and had seen Jeff wringing his hands ever so often out of nervousness. Nick didn't know why he was nervous, no one at Dalton seemed to talk about the boy, or even look at him as much as they had the other transfer students. Maybe it was just the first day jitters that most kids got.

At the end of class, as soon as the bell rang, Jeff gathered all of his books together and quickly exited the classroom. Nick went over to Wes, David, and Blaine. "Hey, did you see him leave?"

David turned to Nick. "The new kid? Yeah, he must be one of those kids who have to get to every class on time."

"I don't know. He didn't look like he wanted to get somewhere; he looked like he wanted to get _out _of here."

"Who wouldn't?" Wes muttered.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm serious! There's something up with him."

"Well then, Nancy Drew, how about you find out?" Wes patted Nick's shoulder and David chuckled.

The freshman Warbler looked at the two sophomores, "Fine," he commented. "I will." He walked out of the room to his next class.

**.::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::. .::. NEFF .::.**

As the day passed on Nick had glanced Jeff throughout the halls only a handful of times. His wild blonde hair had made him stand out among all of the styled dark haired students of the private school. Jeff seemed to be going out of his way to keep himself from meeting people, even talking to other students, or even being seen. Every class Nick had with him Jeff had slouched in his seat and had kept his eyes trained on either the teacher or his desk.

During lunch Nick saw Jeff sitting alone at a two person lunch table. He had nothing in front of him and was staring out the window that looked out on the Dalton grounds.

Wes, David, and Blaine were sitting with all of the other Warblers, Nick knew that they wouldn't miss him, so he decided to go talk to the new kid.

"Hey." Nick sat down across from Jeff. His lunch set right in front of him. "Aren't you going to eat?"

The tall boy turned his gaze from the moor and to Nick. "Not really. I'm fine."

"Oh. Okay."

They boys sat in silence for the next few minutes. Nick had been observing Jeff (in a totally non-stalkerish way) and had found that he had a tendency to bite his lip until it left a small mark. It's not like Nick was paying attention to Jeff's _lips_. No... absolutely not. Just because he was out of the closet didn't mean that he would go after any guy. Besides, he didn't even know this guy, or if he way gay.

"Why are you trying to talk to me? And- wait, are you staring at me?"

Nick hastily looked somewhere else. "No."

Jeff chucked, a sound that Nick actually wanted to hear more often. "You're a pretty bad liar."

Nick grinned, "Yeah, Wes has told me that a lot. Every time he plays a prank on a teacher they ask me and I try to lie and say I don't know who did it, but no such luck." he shrugged. "So, how's your first day so far."

"Why do you care?"

_Okay... so from friendly to defensive. Weird. _Nick thought.

"I was just wondering. Doesn't almost everyone ask someone that on their first day of school?"

"Not when you don't even _know _the person."

"Um, ok_ay_." _brrrrrrring! _"Look, I have to get to chemistry, it's been nice talking to you." Nick stood up and followed Blaine to his chemistry class.

"Talking with the new kid, huh?" Blaine asked Nick as they sat down in their seats.

"Yeah. He's kind of werid. He's all friendly at first and then he gets defensive on me all of a sudden." Nick twirled his pencil in his hand.

"It's his first day; give him some more time. He'll warm up to Dalton."

"I wonder why he transferred..." Nick ponderd.

Blaine opened his mouth to respond but then Mrs. Jahns walked in and started the days lesson. Nick wasn't sure what she was talking about. The only thing he was sure of was that he was going to learn more about a certain boy name Jeff Sterling.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! I know Nick was a bit over-friendly to Jeff, but did you see everyone when Kurt supposedly 'transferred' when they sang Teenage Dream? They were really friendly. So I decided that Nick was going to be someone who was nosy but kind. :)  
>Jeff's character is going to be explored soon, and we'll start learning about why he transferred, and more about his past. Even though I'm sure many of you have guessed.<br>Thanks for reading and I'll be updating soon!**


End file.
